The present invention relates to glass compositions and fibers. More particularly, the present invention relates to glass compositions and fibers having a low dielectric constant and a low dissipation factor. Further, the glass fibers of the present invention are preferably suitable for use in connection with electronic related devices such as reinforcement for printed circuit board laminates and the like.
Modern electronic devices commonly include printed circuit boards reinforced with glass fibers. Many modern electronic devices, such as mobile or stationary wireless telephones, computers, smartphones, tablets, and the like, have electronic systems that operate at high processing speeds and high or ultra-high frequencies. When glass is exposed to such a high or ultra-high frequency electromagnetic field, the glass absorbs at least some energy and converts the absorbed energy to heat. The energy that is converted by the glass into heat is called dielectric loss energy. This dielectric loss energy is proportional to the “dielectric constant” and the “dielectric loss tangent” of the glass composition, as indicated by the following expression:W=k·f·v2·ε·(tan δ)
In the above expression, “W” is the dielectric loss energy in the glass, “k” is a constant, “f” is the frequency, “v2” is the potential gradient, “ε” is the dielectric constant, and “tan δ” is the dielectric loss tangent. The dielectric loss tangent (tan δ) is dimensionless and is often referred to in the art by the following synonyms: “loss factor,” or more commonly, “dissipation factor” (Df). As the above expression indicates, the dielectric loss energy “W” increases with an increase in the dielectric constant and the dielectric loss tangent (dissipation factor, Df) of the glass, and/or with an increase in frequency.
Two types of glass fibers commonly used to reinforce printed circuit boards are E-glass and D-glass. E-glass, however, has a relatively high dielectric constant ranging from about 6.1 and a relatively high dissipation factor ranging from about 38×10−4 at a frequency of about 10 GHz at room temperature. Accordingly, because E-glass can yield relatively high dielectric losses, E-glass is a poor reinforcement material for printed circuit boards having higher densities of electronic components and higher processing speeds. D-glass, on the other hand, has a relatively low dielectric constant and dissipation factor. D-glass, however, has relatively high melting temperatures, relatively poor workability, relatively poor mechanical performance, and relatively poor water resistance. In addition, D-glass may inadequately adhere to epoxy resins, and commonly includes imperfections in the form of striae and bubbles. Accordingly, neither E-glass nor D-glass are ideally suited for use as reinforcement fibers in high speed printed circuit boards, and neither is well-suited for circuit boards that operate at high or ultra-high frequencies from about 100 MHz to about 18 GHz.
The present invention discloses glass compositions and fibers having low dielectric properties that are preferably suitable for use in printed circuit boards of high speed and ultra-high speed electronic devices. Additionally, the glass compositions and fibers of the present invention preferably have increased workability properties and performance characteristics when compared to known glasses, such as E-glass or D-glass.